1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die block assembly, and particularly to a die block assembly having a sliding block.
2. Related Art
A sliding block is one of the most important parts used in the die industry. A conventional punch of a die can only move vertically, not horizontally. To enable dies to be fully adjustable, a variety of movable sliding blocks have been developed. A typical sliding block can be moved horizontally and vertically according to a pair of slanted rails formed on its sides. For convenient operation, the range of movement of the sliding block needs to be limited.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional die block assembly. A protrusion 32 is formed on a sliding block 30, for engaging with a groove 36 defined in a die plate 34. Upward movement of the sliding block 30 is limited when the protrusion 32 abuts a top face 38 of a groove 36 of the die plate 34. FIG. 7 shows another conventional die block assembly. A cutout 42 isdefined in an upper portion of a rear wall of a sliding block 40, and a stopper tab 48 is fixed on the die plate 44 by a screw 46. Upward movement of the sliding block 40 is limited when the stopper plate 48 abuts a bottom face of the cutout 42 of the sliding block 40.
However, manufacture and assembly of the above-mentioned die block assemblies is unduly complicated. Furthermore, components such as the protrusion 32 and the stopper tab 48 are prone to wear out after repeated use.
A die block assembly which overcomes the above problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a die block assembly which is easily manufactured and assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a die block assembly which is durable and reliable.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a die block assembly of the present invention comprises a sliding block and a die plate. The sliding block has a base from which a pair of opposite slanted rails extends. A protrusion with a vertical outer wall extends from one end of the base, between the rails. The die plate has an opening for movably receiving the sliding block therein. A pair of slanted guiding grooves is defined in the plate on respective opposite sides of the opening, for slidably receiving the rails of the sliding block therein. A recess bounded by a vertical inner wall is defined in the plate, for movably receiving the protrusion of the block therein. Upon assembly, in a first position, a clearance exists between the outer wall of the block and the inner wall of the recess. In a second position, the outer wall of the block abuts the inner wall of the recess. Thus movement of the block is limited to a predetermined range.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: